Friday Nights (PruCan One Shot)
by ionlyfandomfree
Summary: A short PruCan fic about how the two spend their Friday nights away from the world. High school AU but that's not really the focus. If people like this, I'll turn this into a series with similar stories and things you request! Comments and favorites are greatly appreciated!


Author's Note:

This story contains underaged (in Matthew's case) smoking of marijuana. If you aren't comfortable with that, please don't read. Also includes making out and implied sexual content but this is mostly fluff. I wrote this while tired and baked so if this is bad I apologize.

* * *

The dark blue walls of the bedroom were starting to blur with the colors of the various posters on them. Matthew simply focused on the mesh, unsure of why it was so interesting. The dimmed lights of the foggy room made the colors even more jumbled, but he didn't mind. He couldn't even tell what poster was what anymore, nor did he care. The Canadian shifted his attention the the beautiful pale teen next to him.

He was laying on his stomach, messy white hair splayed across his forehead, it didn't seem to be bothering him. He could hear the muffled sounds of an old metal band playing softly on his laptop across the room and he honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend his Friday night.

The past few Friday nights had been like this actually. Matthew would sneak out of his house and to his boyfriend's, roll up and smoke the stress of the week away. Gilbert was currently two years his senior, being nineteen and out of high school. The two had been dating for the better half of almost two years. His brother, Alfred, wasn't as excited about it. In fact, Alfred didn't like Gilbert all too much, it didn't stop them though.

A hand lightly tapped his, tearing his attention away from the beautiful starlight locks of the older boy and down to the half smoked joint being handed to him. He let a tiny smile pass over his features as he took it, bringing it to his lips for an inhale. Puff one.

He wanted to forget this week desperately. He wanted to forget everything, just like everything forget him. He wanted all of that stress to float away like smoke.

He sighed, leaning his head against the wall, smoke rolling out from his lips and upwards. It circled around his head, the heavy scent assaulting his nose. As his free hand lightly picked at the frayed knees of his ripped skinny jeans, he took another puff, passing it back to Gilbert.

Fingers gently traced shapes on his thighs, red tinged eyes peeking up at him behind a messy fringe.

"You're awfully quiet," he spoke, bringing the joint to his lips with a raise of his eyebrow. "Everything okay?" he propped himself up on his elbows, accented voice filled with genuine concern.

"Yeah, m'fine," he mumbled, running a hand through his blond hair, eyes closing for a moment. He idly wondered what time it was not that it mattered, he was spending the night here anyway. He heard the small sigh from Gilbert, felt the bed shift as he sat up.

"Talk to me," His tone was serious, full of worry. Matthew didn't speak, afraid if he opened his mouth he would start ranting. Lips pressed against his jawline. "Mattie," The nickname was murmured against the skin, sending chills up his spine easier than he'd like to admit.

"Gil," he shot back, earning a soft chuckle in response.

"Don't sass me when I'm trying to be serious."

"Don't be serious while we're stoned then," Matthew argued back, though his tone held no real spite. Gilbert laughed again. "We can talk later, I promise," Matthew mumbled, Gilbert nodded in understanding, this time getting a small ghost of a smile from the Canadian as he passed him the joint.

"There's that smile," He cooed, the smile on Matthew's face widening. "Shut up," He replied, a small laugh bubbling up in his throat as he breathed out the smoke. "But you're being cute," Gilbert grinned, Matthew's cheeks flushed, handing it back to him. "Stop," he whined, pushing his shoulder.

The grin on Gilbert's face grew smug and he took another inhale.

"Make me." He blew smoke into his face, taunting him, dropping the joint into the ashtray next to the one they had finished smoking. The simple phrase practically set Matthew's body on fire, eyes quickly locking onto his. There was a playful glint in his half lidded eyes as he offered a grin.

"You asked for it, Beildsmicht."

Their lips smashed together faster than either of them meant, noses squishing and teeth clanking as Matthew snaked an arm around his neck, other hand cupping his cheek. They both laughed at that, continuing to kiss each other in between chuckles. Gilbert's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Matthew shifted to comfortably straddle him.

Their kiss quickly broke but it didn't keep them apart for long. Their laughter had died down and now they were solely focused on eachother. Matthew's hand curling into the fabric of his boyfriend's black t shirt, Gilbert's hands sliding down to lightly squeeze Matthew's thighs.

Gilbert eventually broke the kiss but his lips were immediately on the higher part of Matthew's neck, teeth grazing over his pulse point eliciting a breathy moan from the Canadian boy. Matthew tilted his head to give Gilbert more access, fingers trailing down toned arms. Gilbert knew not to leave any marks high enough to be visible, lest Matthew's brother caught wind of their more intimate relationship. That was something he definitely didn't need, but he was almost 18, almost free.

He really looked forward to these Fridays. Not because he got high, not because he got to make out with his amazing boyfriend, though that was a pretty big factor. No, he looked forward to just spending time together, as cheesy as that was. He loved these days, stress melting away with every meeting of their lips.

Before he could stop it, he laughed. It started off soft, just a few giggles before it gradually got louder. The sound was practically music to Gilbert's ears, even if he was confused as to why the other was laughing. The older teen stared at him with starry eyes as his boyfriend brought a hand to cover his mouth. Gilbert reached up to wrap a hand around his wrist before he could muffle the melodious sound of his voice.

"Why are you laughing? Aside from the fact that you're high," He questioned, intertwining their fingers on the hand he grabbed.

"Cuz I love you," Matthew replied, giving his hand a loving squeeze. Gilbert snorted, sending Matthew into another round of giggles.

"You're so lame," Gilbert smiled, laughing quietly on his own. He looked at Matthew's face, happy to see a genuine smile on it. His nose was wrinkled, cheeks flushed, eyes closed and honestly Gilbert wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything more beautiful.

"But I love you too,"

Matthew's light eyes opened and looked down at him in adoration. Their lips met again, soft, full of passion. Fingers brushed across the warm pale skin of Matthew's sides. Their kiss broke as he felt his shirt get lifted over his head. Yeah, he definitely couldn't think of a better way to spend his Friday night.


End file.
